Stuck With A Nightmare
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Harley has a nightmare and ends up finding comfort with her best friend in the family Ethan. One Shot. Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort.
Stuck With A Nightmare – A Stuck In the Middle Fanfiction…

 **A/N - Well this is a new one shot for a new show and fanfic section! Now this idea had been stuck in my head (no pun intended) since the latest episode Stuck At the Movies. Now this has nothing to do with the episode; it just gave me the idea. Anyway Harley and Ethan are my favorite characters of the show I just love their brother/sister relationship. So I wanted to write a family friendly one shot with them and now I have! Well with nothing else to say I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think in your reviews! I was surprised; this one shot turned out how I wanted it too! Finally I sadly own nothing from Stuck In the Middle; so please enjoy!**

* * *

One Shot

Stuck With A Nightmare

DisneyChannelLover

Harley Diaz gasped as she sat up straight in her bed covered in sweat and blankets. Looking around the room; she noticed two things. One; it was still dark out and two; Rachel and Georgie were still asleep.

With a sigh Harley tossed her covers off of her and swung her legs over the bed side. As she sat there and stretched, Harley tried her best to shake the image from the dream she had out of her head.

When that didn't work; she got up and headed downstairs to get a drink. Taking the stairs two at a time she finally reached the fridge and got out the carton of milk and a glass from the cabinets.

After finishing the glass of milk she placed it in the sink and put the milk carton away. Heading back upstairs she made her way towards her bedroom. But as she was halfway there; she was stopped.

"Harley?"

Harley jumped in surprised at the sound of her name and turned swiftly. Once she turned; she frowned and crossed her arms when she saw her slightly older brother Ethan standing in front of her.

"Gosh Ethan you scared me." Harley stated with a playful scowl.

"Sorry." Ethan apologized suddenly. "But I heard footsteps moving around and wondered who it was." Ethan explained as he rubbed his eyes and took a better look at his sister to see the look on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you up?" Ethan asked with worry as Harley smiled slightly.

"Nothing." Harley insisted instantly as she placed her arms down by her side. "I just couldn't sleep." Harley finished explaining even though she knew her brother wasn't buying her excuse.

"You're lying." Ethan replied as Harley looked at him in surprise before covering it.

"No I'm not." Harley argued as Ethan shook his head.

"Harley you're my BFTF I know you like an open book. You're lying." Ethan stated simply as he sat down on the first steps of the stairs. "Now come on; tell me what's wrong." Ethan insisted as he patted the step next to him; indicating for Harley to sit down. Which; of course she did.

Harley took a deep breath, "I – I had a nightmare." Harley explained softly.

She could've sworn she saw Ethan's face soften.

"Oh." Ethan replied faintly too as he stared at her in worry and thought.

"I can't get it out of my mind. It was horrible; I – I don't even want to go back to sleep because of it." Harley explained as she frowned and held back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Do you – want to talk about it?" Ethan asked as he turned and faced his sister.

"I guess…But it was just…just horrible Ethan." Harley stated as she frowned again. "I was in a pitch black room; well I don't know if it was a room or not. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything." Harley explained as Ethan nodded in understandment. She continued, "– And I was alone. I kept looking for any clues to figure out where I was. But as I went along; I-I tripped over something. Here I looked down and I saw-saw – "Harley began as she chocked on her words and held her sobs in. "– I saw y-you. On the ground not moving. It was like you were lifeless." Harley stated as she finally let out a few sobs.

Ethan looked at her in surprise and shock, "Oh God Harley I'm – "Ethan began as Harley stopped him.

"But that's the thing! It wasn't just you. It was everyone in this household." Harley finished as she buried her face into her brother's chest as she started crying hysterically. "Y-You were all l-lifeless. Not moving. I tried to y-yell your names; but neither one of you an-answered. And it got worse. Each m-member was worse as I w-went along." Harley finished as she continued sobbing as Ethan pulled her into a hug.

Silence came over them for a few minutes as Ethan allowed Harley to sob silently now. Together the two sat there at the top of the stairs with Ethan comforting Harley in the darkness of the night. About five minutes of Harley crying; Ethan decided enough was enough and broke the tension.

"Harley; its okay. It was just a nightmare." Ethan stated as he grabbed a hold of his sister's shoulders and made her face him.

"But – "Harley began as Ethan shook his head and interrupted her before she could continue.

"But nothing." Ethan stated simply. "It was just that; a nightmare! Which means it wasn't real. I mean if it was; would I be sitting here telling you this? No I wouldn't. Okay were all here! Me, Rachel, Georgie, Lowie, Beast, Mom, Dad and you." Ethan continued to ramble as Harley smiled slightly. "No one is going anywhere and nothing is happening to neither one of us. We're all here, and were all staying weather you like it or not." Ethan added as Harley laughed a little to herself. "Okay?" Ethan asked.

Harley nodded and smiled.

"Good, because if you hadn't taken that advice; I would've pushed you down the steps." Ethan stated in a joking tone as Harley groaned in annoyance and playfully shoved her brother in the shoulder. Standing, Ethan offered his hand to her and she took it. "Now come on; let's go back to bed, it's three in the morning and I'm popped." Ethan replied as he turned to head back to his room. Harley grabbed his arm and stopped him while making him turn to face her.

"Actually; I don't know if I'd be able to sleep still." Harley explained with a slight frown. "Do you think maybe you could stay up with me for a little and hang out with me?" Harley asked with hope.

"Sure; why not." Ethan stated with a shrug and a smile. "But I'm not sitting on the steps." Ethan added.

"That's okay; I was thinking we could hang out in the living room and watch come tv." Harley explained as Ethan thought for a moment and nodded. With that, he nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Ethan replied as he saw Harley light up instantly.

"Suite Life on Deck marathon!?" Harley asked as Ethan laughed slightly.

"Whatever will help you fall back asleep?" Ethan finished as Harley cheered in happiness.

Laughing slightly; Ethan was grabbed by Harley and together the two headed downstairs into the living room. Once there; the two grabbed a few blankets and pillows and set up a spot for them to sit on the couch. As soon as they sat down; Harley turned on the television and loaded Netflix onto the screen. Starting with the very first episode of Suite Life on Deck; the two sat there awake for a few hours before making it to the tenth episode and fallen asleep next to one another.

In the morning; it had been Rachel and Georgie who had found Harley and Ethan asleep on the couch with the television show on in front of them…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was my one shot yeah! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I make another one?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Hopefully I can put up another one shot soon!**

 **Well until next time, with all my love to you guys - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
